The Kiss
by Anna Diggory
Summary: RonHermione. Ron se anima a dar un nuevo paso.


_Hola Daiana estamos en tu casa y quería ponerme a escribir en tu teclado que no me sale... Buah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Se feliz... que todo todito en la vida pasa y tus amigas estamos con vos..._

_TKMMMMMMMM_

_La confitada de Andrea (porque soy confite)_

_ i A/N: Holas!!! Bueno, he aquí un nuevo fic (un ONE/ Shot, por cierto). Lo hice con mi amiga Andre, así que la mitad del copyright es de ella. Ahora el fic: /i _

** b The Kiss. /b **

Ron estaba sentado en la Sala Común mirando el fuego crepitar y pensando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan, pero tan idiota?. Dejar a Hermione por Lavender... No se podía negar que Lavender era una chica muy bonita, pero Hermione significaba mucho más que La-La para él... y Hermione en cambio era... el sol, el cielo, la luna, las estrellas..., en fin, su todo; no lo podía decir con palabras porque eran obsoletas... Dejó de mirar el fuego y miro hacia fuera a través del ventanal.

El fuego reflejaba la silueta de una jovencita de pelo enmarañado en el vidrio, de cara al paisaje de Hogwarts. Todavía no reparaba en que él ya había notado su presencia... entonces aprovecho para examinar las curvas de su cuerpo... Se sonrojó mientras notaba como un liquido acuoso salía de su boca. Ella al sentirse mirada se volteó.

Ron hizo todo lo posible para cerrar la boca antes de que se tragara una mosca que rodaba por ahí. Limpió con la manga de su túnica los rastros de baba que tenía en las comisuras de los labios y le sonrió con una de sus tan simpáticas sonrisas. Como pudo y todavía temblando, le dijo:

-Eh... Estás muy bonita hoy...-tartamudeó.

-Eh... Gracias...-dijo ella.

Sin pensarlo Ron se paró y...

-Tengo un poco de hambre...- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. –Voy a la cocina por algo de comer... ¿tu quieres algo?-" i _Patético Weasley /i _" pensó. Pero para su sorpresa...

-Voy contigo-contestó Hermione.

Pero para su mala suerte, los dos se encaminaron a la salida de la Sala Común y tropezaron con una de las mochilas que había en piso. Y quedaron en una posición incomoda: Ron abajo y Hermione arriba.

Ninguno de los dos podía reaccionar. Ron sabía que estaba mal, que tenía que decirle a Hermione que se SALIERA de encima de él, pero un fuerza medio extraña le impedía hablar siquiera. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio incómodo, sin embargo, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería moverse. Hasta que Hermione cerró los ojos y acercó su cara a la de él... El hizo lo mismo...

Sus labios se rozaron y...

-¡¡Dobby quería asegurarse de que el fuego estuviera prendido, señor amigo de Harry Potter!!-chilló una voz

" i _DOBBY Y LA RE PU... /i "_

-Eh... esta bien Dobby, muchas gracias...-contestó Ron, entre avergonzado y enojado. Obviamente Hermione de un salto había salido de encima de el y el ya no sentir su calidez tan cerca... lo ponía de mal humor. Sin embargo, aprovecho que el elfo se encontrara allí para...

-¡Dobby! ¿¿Podrías traer algo de comer??

-¡Sí, señor amigo de Harry Potter! ¡¡Dobby estaría encantado de hacerlo, señor!! ¿¿Qué es lo que quiere??

-Frutillas con chocolate-dijo Hermione, de repente. Ron la miró asombrado.

-Entonces ya vengo-dijo el elfo y de un chasquido desapareció.

Se quedaron callados por unos momentos y se miraron.

-Este... yo...-empezó Ron.

¡CRACK!

-Aquí tiene, señor amigo de Harry Potter-dijo la voz chillona de Dobby dejando el postre en uno de los escritorios de la sala.

" i _Este elfo me empieza a caer mal /i _".

El elfo volvió a desaparecer y ellos se sentaron a comer como si fuera la primera vez que comían en días.

Al terminar, satisfechos ya, se miraron.

-Tienes manchada la boca de chocolate, Ron-dijo Hermione.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó.

-Allí-ella alargó su mano, pero él se acercó más y sus distancias se acortaron.

Y la besó.

Era el beso más maravilloso que Ron había tenido. Uno con gusto a chocolate y frutillas, además sentía la calidez de Hermione recorrerle el cuerpo. Nada que ver con los besos de Lavender, que sabían a cerveza de manteca e hidromiel.

El beso fue un poco más corto de lo que Ron hubiese esperado. Hermione, avergonzada, se separo de él y se sonrojó como nunca en su vida.

-¿¿Qué sucede??-preguntó Ron, un poco fastidiado.

-Es que... no, Ron, no puedo decírtelo...-dijo, entrecortadamente de lo nerviosa-. Yo... he soñado con este momento millones de veces... es curioso... ayer soñé, pero las cosas iban un poco mas lejos de lo que... No me hagas decirlo, por favor...

-¿Y que tiene de malo si iban más lejos?-preguntó Ron-. ¿No te gusto?

-No... ¡¡digo si!!!-chilló, al ver la cara del chico-. Claro que sí... Pero no puedo imaginar que...

Ron no la dejó terminar. Odiaba cuando Hermione se ponía histérica, pero esos rizos enmarañados y el tono avergonzado de su voz, pudieron más que el pensamiento mismo. Tan fuertemente como pudo, la tomo de la cintura, y arrinconándola contra la pared más cercana, le dio uno de los besos que jamás olvidaría.

Hermione se prendió al beso, poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico, y sin decir nada más desaparecieron de la Sala Común a quien sabe donde.

FIN...

Nota de Andre: Fic ONE-Shot que se escribió en conjunto con Dai, acá mi amiga, en el día 9 de octubre de 2006... estando muy al Pedo... Andre.

**Nota de Anna Diggory: Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews!!! Nos vemos en mis otros fics!! Besos, Anna.**


End file.
